Banho Frio
by Unbeatable Beaters
Summary: Já ficaram imaginando o que aconteceu na festa de aniversário que a Alexis planejou para Fred e George?


_N/A: Sem preocupações pra quem não lê fic M. Pra quem lê, esperem um completo no futuro. ;)_

* * *

><em>-Ok, ok, senhora espertinha!<em>

_-Senhorita, por favor! Agora vamos parar de conversa fiada e ir pra essa festa, por favor?_

_-Claro! – ele disse pegando a minha mão e me arrastando pelos corredores até a sala comunal._

* * *

><p>O salão comunal estava todo envolto em faixas que diziam 'Feliz Aniversário Fred &amp; George!', todos escritos por quem vos fala. Moi!<p>

-Cadê todo mundo? – Fred perguntou olhando ao redor. Pois é, apesar de toda a decoração, a sala estava vazia.

-Oops. – disse sorrindo de soslaio. – Talvez eu tenha confundido os horários...

-Alexis... – Fred rolou os olhos. Dava pra notar que ele tinha gostado dessa "confusão".

-O quê? Não posso ter um tempo a sós com meu namorado no dia do aniversário dele? – perguntei com as mãos na cintura me aproximando dele.

-Isso soa bem... – ele murmurou me puxando mais perto. – Acho que gostei da sua confusão.

-Que bom. – disse e então Fred fechou a distância entre nós.

Minhas mãos passeavam por seu cabelo, deixando-os bagunçados, enquanto ele me trazia mais perto de si.

A intensidade do beijo aumentando e a temperatura da sala também; Quando dei por mim, já estava sem a minha camiseta.

Olhei para Fred e ele tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Não pude deixar de rir também e aproveitei esse momento para tirar sua camisa, passando minha unha por cada centímetro de sua pele exposta o fazendo balbuciar alguma coisa incompreensível.

Nossos lábios se encontraram novamente, num beijo que misturava tudo o que sentíamos neste momento: paixão, luxúria, desejo...

A mão de Fred percorria toda a extensão de meu corpo, me fazendo sentir arrepios da cabeça aos pés; Minhas mãos iam e vinham por todo seu torso nu fazendo-o soltar o ar pesadamente em meu ouvido.

Ele beijava meu pescoço avidamente o que me fez gemer baixo. Com certeza aquilo ia deixar uma marca, mas quem se importa?

Minhas mãos deslizaram até o cós de sua calça e ficaram lá por um tempo, apenas o provocando e eu pude ouví-lo grunhindo.

- Não me provoque, Allie. – ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço.

Dei uma risadinha e continuei deslizando a minha mão até o botão da calça e o soltei e segui até o zíper, fazendo o mesmo.

Fui deslizando sua calça pela perna deixando-o somente com suas boxers. Fiquei encarando sua ereção debaixo daquele pedaço de pano e muitas coisas pervertidas se passaram pela minha cabeça.

Fred se aproveitou da minha distração e tomou controle da situação me jogando contra o sofá e desabotoando minha saia e arrancando-a, para jogá-la em algum lugar.

Ele voltou a atacar meu pescoço, descendo os beijos até meu busto, me beijando por cima do sutiã e um pequeno suspiro saiu de minha boca.

- Fred... – minha voz não era mais do que um suspiro.

- Sim? – ele me respondeu com o mesmo volume de voz, levantando a cabeça e olhando em meus olhos.

Seus olhos castanhos transbordavam luxúria, me arrepiando por inteira e eu sabia que não conseguiria me conter por muito mais tempo, mas eu ainda não estava preparada para aquilo.

-Acho que estamos indo rápido demais. – murmurei.

Fred parou e olhou ao redor; Nossas roupas descartadas no chão, a sala vazia – mas que a qualquer instante poderia lotar -, nós dois deitados no sofá apenas com peças íntimas.

-Certo. – ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para me ajudar. – Me desculpe.

-Não, tudo bem. – respondi me sentando. – É só que...

-Allie, não precisa de explicar. – ele me interrompeu chegando mais perto. – Não vou te forçar a nada, ok?

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando.

-Mas que eu vou precisar de um banho frio... Isso eu vou. – ele completou rindo.

-Acho que somos dois, então. – respondi sorrindo e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Eu te amo.

-Também te amo, pequena. – ele disse olhando de volta pra mim. – Mas acho que devíamos colocar nossa roupa de volta antes que alguém chegue. – ele disse se levantando e andando até nossas roupas. Eu, é lógico, não pude deixar de admirar a bela "comissão de trás" que o meu namorado tinha.

Talvez agora, mais do que nunca, eu precisasse de um banho frio.

* * *

><p><em>Bleh! Não gostei muito disso não, mas eu estou tão entediada... Estou no serviço sem nada para fazer e a luz está ameaçando a cair (na minha casa já tá sem luz), então eu escrevi isso aqui.<em>

_Me dizem o que acham, ok?_

_xoxox_


End file.
